The Search
by R.J. Peterson
Summary: This is my idea for the Search trilogy, an upcoming Avatar trilogy. WARNING: THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS FANFIC! If you have not watched the Avatar series completely and read the Promise trilogy, do not read this! I wrote out the final scene in the Promise trilogy for a starting point, so don't give me any butthurt for it. Zuko searches for his mother. Dontcha love cliffhangers?
1. Introduction: The Jasmine Dragon

_**BOOK I OF THE SEARCH TRILOGY**_

_Previously On Avatar..._

_The Fire Nation Mental Institution_

"I know this is risky," said Fire Lord Zuko. "But I'm going to tell you the truth." He respectfully nodded his head. "I feel disconnected from the good in my own family..."he paused, then added, "and in my own nation. For a whole host of reasons, I believe that finding my mother would help me reconnect." He didn't know it, but right behind him, through the window, a nurse was pushing a wheelchair, sat in by someone with their head hung low, long hair waving in it's unusual freedom. "I've had conversation after conversation with Ozai and it's gone nowhere. He refuses to reveal what happened to her. So I've come to an uncomfortable conclusion. _You _are the only person in the world who can coax the information I need out of Ozai. Tell me then..."

Azula, Zuko's crazed sister, sat across from him in the room. She was sitting in a wheelchair, encased in a tight bag, letting only her head and hair out. Belts were restraining her chest and lower abdomen. "...what do you want in return for helping me find mother?" finished Zuko. "Don't be silly Zu-Zu! The satisfaction of serving the Fire Lord in some small way will be compensation enough!" She looked down and a smile curled her lips. "Besides, not a day has gone by since you put me in here that I haven't wondered-"

Her eyes trailed off into the mirror to her left and saw her recurring vision of Ursa, their mother, saying "I love you Azula. I always have and I always will." Azula's eyes, stilled trained on the mirror widened. Still fixed on the mirror, she finished her sentence; "what exactly happened to our dear mother?"

_One year after the failure of the Harmony Restoration Movement, and Fire Lord Zuko's meeting with Azula_

_Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop, Ba Sing Se_

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Zuko?

"I'm not sure if I've asked you this before, and I probably have, but have you any clue as to what became of my mother?"

"No...I have had theories, but have long since ditched them."

"Oh...I am very sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't worry, Zuko, here, have some tea."

"Thank you, uncle."

As Zuko drank the tea his Uncle made for him, he thought of what had become of his mother, as he had a million times before. But this time, it was different. Not even Azula could have busted anything out of Ozai. The only two people who knew where Ursa was were herself and Ozai. "Zuko, I don't want you getting angry with me, but what if your mother no longer lives? What if or the past year you have been searching for someone who has been rid of this world for seven years? Zuko, you know nothing of your mother's whereabouts, let alone her living or not. That would mean-"

Zuko calmly interrupted. "Uncle, I promise I will not get angry with you She can't have died. I saw her leave. I saw her pull the hood over her head and leave. She is out there somewhere. I'm not even sure if she knows I'm Fire Lord!" His anger was building up. "In fact, I _doubt _if she knows!" The Fire Lord stood, and out of the the door, he turned to his uncle. "And if she does know, I bet she thinks I turned out as bad as Ozai! I bet _that's _why she hasn't come back to the Fire Nation!" On that not, the Fire Lord turned around, and kicked the door closed. He then realized how he so easily broke his promise. _How was Aang able to keep his promise for that long? He kept that promise for a year! My promise was broken in a matter of seconds! _Zuko thought ruefully to himself. He thought of going back inside and apologizing, but that would just make things...awkward. He stepped away from the Jasmine Dragon to roam the city of Ba Sing Se. Inside, Iroh looked into the cup of tea, and a tear fell into it's cup.


	2. Chapter 1: Ember Island

Zuko arrived on Ember Island the night after he'd broken his short-lived promise with his uncle, and guiltily leaving without apologizing. "No." he said, after he'd remembered the thing he'd done to his summer home, two years earlier. He sat in the charred debris, feel as if he'd wasted his time coming here. He'd come to find a picture of his mother. "Why was so stupid?!" he threw a fire ball into the air, with an angry "Hrah!"

"So…the prodigal son of Ozai…has returned to Ember Island…" said a voice behind him. Smirking almost evilly, was Chan, the kid who threw a party in his without permission from his father, a Fire Nation General. Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula had all taken part in destroying the place. "My father was angry after what you did. He blamed it all on me. But he found out that you were the Fire Lord's son…and now the Fire Lord…now he isn't too angry anymore. In fact, he feels…honored…to have his own house mutilated by one of the royal family. But I don't care. You crushed my childhood when you did that. I'll not only take your childhood. I'll take your life!" said Chan angrily.

"How did he find out, Chan? Did you explain what I looked like? Let me guess, you mentioned my scar, huh?" said Zuko. "Well, yes, I did, but I -"

"After we destroyed your house, I felt so bad about it I took my own. I destroyed everything inside of it. I was confused. I didn't know the difference from right and wrong. But now I know my faults. Now I know that I took my summer home down because I felt so bad about destroying yours, I didn't realize how many memories were held there. I destroyed your memories and I destroyed mine. We are even."

Zuko looked at Chan, and said "I'm sorry Chan. I really, truly am." Chan looked down, all in respect for the Fire Lord, awkwardness, and thought. "I'm sorry for threatening you, Fire Lord."

Zuko chucked a piece of wood into a bush, for no particular reason, and saw it. It was a picture of his mother. Charred around all edged but her visage still visible. Zuko smiled and went back to his boat, Chan leaving the Fire Lord to his business. -

Zuko arrived back to Ba Sing se to apologize to his uncle and put up posters, to search for his lost mother.

"Uncle…I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you yesterday. I felt like keeping a promise was going to be easy. I guess I learned the hard way." He said to his uncle in the Jasmine Dragon. "It is okay Prince—Fire Lord Zuko. I know you, and I know…" Iroh got ready for his nephews explosion of anger that was inevitably imminent.

"…I know how short…tempered…you are…" He closed his eyes tight, as if the world were about to explode any second. "I know you do, Uncle…I know it. And I am sorry for how hot-headed I have been for the past five years. But all that is changed. I have only one goal."

"I need to find my mother. I know she's alive. And…I need everyone I know and respect to look for her."

He replayed the millions of memories he'd had for the past five years. He'd remembered Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka no doubt. But he needed a larger, much larger group. He'd need all his friends. He'd need The Kyoshi Warriors, Team Avatar and the Freedom Fighters, the Order of the White Lotus, the Air Acolytes, and, if he could persuade her, Mai. That'd be a total of thirty-three people, including himself. That Zuko thought, is a great start.


	3. Chapter 2: Cell of Ozai

Fire Nation Prison  
Cell of Ozai

"Will you ever give me any information, father?" Zuko asked his disgraceful predecessor. "I never did, why should this be any different?" Ozai replied. The past two years in his lowly prison cell slowly deteriorated his mind, so by the minute he grew even more insane. "Because I have planned a search party. Another, larger, and more dependable one." Zuko informed his father, who chuckled at that note. "What'd you do, send out your regular party with the help of your 'Team Avatar'?"

"Not just team Avatar, but everyone I know and trust. The Air Acolytes included." Zuko said. "Air Acolytes? What, did your Avatar friends get involved with some kind of fan club, hmm? Does the Avatar have yet another worshiper? Silly children…"

"I also know why mother left. You banished her, just before your coronation. Or at least Azulon did, before you killed him." There was a pause, and Ozai laughed out loud, like a madman. "You really think I would assassinate my own father? You must be insane, Zuko."

"I'm not. You killed Azulon so you could rise to power, when he said that you were a disgrace for considering betraying Uncle Iroh and making you next in line. Then when you killed Azulon, you pinned it on mother and became Fire Lord! You told me I was insane for thinking you'd kill your own father. But think; you'd be crazier to banish your son after the only thing he'd done was speak out of turn, after giving him a scar, both physically," He pointed to the big scar on the right side of his face. "And emotionally! You were just as insane when you killed Grandfather Azulon! And you are even crazier now! So I will ask you for the _millionth time! Where is my MOTHER?!_" And he threw a fireball to the ceiling. Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't care. He was too angry to care. He would've killed his father right then and there but he stopped himself. He'd only sink to Ozai's level.

"I refuse to tell you." Ozai said with an evil grin. "My, oh my, do I love to see you angry. I know. I know what we'll do. An Agni Kai. Outside. You and me. If you win, I'll tell you the whereabouts of your mother. If I win, then I will retreat to my cell and continue to rot away, as you had intended. How about it, Zuko? But I guarantee,"

" It will bring back memories." His grin grew larger.

A long pause. And an answer

"Well," Zuko replied reluctantly

"Honor demands," He continued.

"_that I accept your challenge._"


	4. Chapter 3: Fire City

_Over the Westernmost Ocean of the World _

"Ugh... guys, can we please, please, please land for a quick second? I'm starving over here." said Sokka to Aang and Katara, hungry, as always "We've still got a ways to go before we reach the Fire Nation Capital, but I guess we could land somewhere to eat so Appa can rest and we can plan where we go from there."

"How about that island where you and me and Toph did all those scams, huh? Wasn't that Fire Fountain City?" said Sokka, really rapidly and overexcitedly. "Yes, Sokka, we're stopping on Fire Fountain City..." Katara trailed off. She thought of the terrible mistake she made with Toph on Fire Fountain City. Well, at least she somewhat invented a new waterbending "technique". Sweatbending. _Very atrractive. _thought Katara, taking a glance at Aang.

Sokka pulled back the longest of his hair and tied it in it's band to make his wolf tail, as usual water tribe tradition. "You know, it seems like every place we go there's always an Avatar Aang Fan Club, blah blah blah Chapter' Do you think there'll be a Fire Fountain City Chapter?" asked Aang. "Because we can add them to the Air Acolytes! I mean we've got the Ba Sing Se, Yu Dao Chapters into the Air Acolytes, so we'll get the Fire Fountain City Chapter in too!"

They arrived on Fire Fountain Island, Aang and Sokka not being able to contain their excitement, for the food and the potential Air Acolyte members. Katara on the other hand, had her doubts. "Welcome to Fire...City. They painted over the 'Fountain' part! I guess they got rid of that dumb ol' Ozai fountain!"

When they got into the Town Square, something else was new. They didn't get rid of the Ozai Fountain entirely. "Hey, they replaced the Fountain of Ozai with Aang and Zuko!" The new statue showed Aang and Zuko, back to back, firebending. "They got the ancient air nomad pendant wrong! There's supposed _three_ air spirals, not one!" said Aang, remembering the pendant he'd burnt, breaking the link between he and Avatar Roku.

"So how much money do we have?" Sokka asked, eager for some Fire Nation delicacies. "I've got twelve gold pieces, and two copper, and three silver." said Aang, knowing that was just enough for a few Flamekabobs and bags of Fireflakes. They bought their food and sat down on a bench gawking at the new fountain. "So, what'll we do now?" asked Katara, who only wanted to satisfy Sokka and leave. "Well, the only thing we can really do is go to the Fire Nation Capital and see how Zuko is doing." said Aang. "He's got a point, maybe we can help him out with something."

"_It's really him! Avatar Aang! We're gonna have to_" "SHHH!" Aang heard someone whispering. "Hey! What do you know? The Official Avatar Aang Fan Club, Fire City Chapter! _Whew, that's a mouthful!_" He went to greet them, but he realized that...not all of them were girls. In fact, none of them were. "We're the Official-"

"Oh, yes the Fire City Chapter! It's about time we get some guys in there." said Aang. "Would you, the Official Avatar Aang Fan CLub, or, OAAFC, for short, like to join..._the Air Acolytes?_" Aang asked. "Wait, what? I was just telling you that we're the Official Fire Lord Zuko Fan Club, Fire City Chapter...and we know you're affiliated with him so I guess we could work something out with the OAAFC, Fire City Chapter..." said the leader of the group. Aang turned to Katara and Sokka, thumbs up. "Alrighty then, my good Hotman, show me the way!" said Aang in an enthusiastic voice. "Um...okay..."

"Official Avatar Aang Fan Club, Fire City Chapter Clubhouse, come in." said a female voice. As Aang and the OFLZFC (Official Fire Lord Zuko Fan Club) members walked into the clubhouse, fangirls gasped loudly and some even fainted, one of the only boys in the club, who seemed oddly familiar, started foaming at the mouth. "Avatar Aang! It's really you!" the leader exclaimed and, while composing herself, the rest of the club bowed her heads and said in unison "The Official Avatar Aang Fan Club, Fire City Chapter, have been honored in the presence of the Avatar. We are your humble servants and will anything you ask of us."

"Uh, okay...would you like to be Official Air Acolytes?" Aang asked. Their heads immediately popped up and said, also in unison "The Official Avatar Aang Fan Club, Fire City Chapter, would be honored to accept your request."

"Alrighty, then, uh, so...let's get onto my flying bison and I'll drop you off at the brand new air temple." They all went down to the main gates and got onto Appa. There were to be nine people on Appa, including Aang, Sokka and Katara. "Hey, y'know what Aang? The Fire Nation Capital isn't far away, we'll meet you there when you're done?" said Sokka. "Uh, Okay, yeah, you can do that, that'd be good." said Aang awkwardly

This would mean that Aang and Katara, would have to be apart for a while.

Aang didn't think he'd be able to make it.


	5. Chapter 4: Agni Kai

New Air Temple  
Near Future Site of Republic City and Yue Bay

"Okay, OAAFC, Fire City Chapter, welcome to the New Air Temple! I still need a better name for it though…" said Aang, who had just realized he needed a good name.

The whole area exploded with ooh's and ahh's and potential names.

"Acolyte Chapel!" said one Acolyte.

"Air Acolyte and Avatar Aang Temple of Avatars and Air Acolyte Island! Or the AAAATAAI!"

"How about AIR TEMPLE ISLAND?" yelled out one of the new Air Acolytes. Aang thought it sounded great. "Yeah!"

"The temple isn't all that great. It still needs some work, but over the years I'll be able to it up and running."

Seven flying bison hung in the air, waiting to be fed, and Appa, Aang's official bison, sat nibbling at some hay. Aang had found the group of bison near the Western Air Temple. Aang was surprised of course because he thought they had been extinct.

"Xe, d'you think you can teach the new recruits the basics? I promised Sokka and Katara I'd meet them at the Fire Nation Capital."

"Yes, sir!" said the Air Acolyte named Xe. "Thanks! Appa! Yip yip!" said Aang, signaling his bison to get in the air. The behemoth let out a roar and sailed out to the Fire Nation Capital.

* * *

"I imagine Aang should be coming along sometime soon." Said Sokka to his sister as they walked the streets of the Fire Nation Capital. "I'm hungry." He said.

"Big surprise." Katara said with a deadpanned face. "Hey, hey, hey. Number one, I'm the sarcasm guy with all the deadpan faces and number two, I naturally have a faster metabolism than the average person."

"Whatever…hey! It's Appa!" said Katara excitedly. The bison landed with a giant thud on the pavement. "Hey guys! Sokka, you're the plan guy, did you come up with anything?" Aang greeted them.

"As a matter of fact, I do—Oh…no…I didn't…But I just came up with one! Just go up to the palace, ask the whereabouts of Zuko, and SLAP-A-POW!" Sokka said. "Man, that was so simple, I could have thought of it," said Aang.

They got up to the Palace and asked if they could see Zuko and the guard, to Sokka's delight, was Suki with the other Kyoshi Warriors. "Sokka, Aang, Katara! It's been so long!" They all heard the chattering of Momo, who was on Aang's shoulder. "Do you know where Zuko is? We've been wanting to see him for a while."

"He told me not to disclose where he is, but I'm guessing he left you guys as an exception. He's—he's at the Capital City Prison, vis-visiting his father." They all looked at each other, knowing that that couldn't be good.

* * *

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"FIGHT!"

_You have to win this_ Zuko thought _You WILL win this._

_Silly child doesn't know what he's getting himself into_ Ozai thought, ready to burn his own son into a crisp.

Zuko was careful not to use to much energy on him. His uncles words echoed through his mind._ Strength doesn't matter, nephew. Poise and control are your best friends when fighting with fire. Of course, fighting with the White Lotus doesn't hurt either. Ha ha! I win once again!_ He saw his uncle across the table from him, playing Pai Sho. He had done so frequently after he and Avatar Aang had ended the war that he had started over the colony of Yu Dao.

He used the techniques from the Dragon Dance, but his father didn't seem to falter too easily. He made his fire blasts larger, in hopes of strengthening. He might've beaten his father…if the Avatar hadn't shown up.

"_Zuko, no!_" he heard Katara's familiar voice. Then, everything when silent, while he fell to the ground, engulfed by flame.


End file.
